Babysittin
by InuyashaRules6596
Summary: When Ryuu Hayashi and his boyfriend Takumi decided to babysit Itachi Uchiha's baby sister, they had no idea what had happened with the Uchiha clan. These two have no idea how to entertain an 8 year old, but thankfully they have Gaara of the Sand to help them out. Prequel to my fic SandCastle. OCxOC GaaraOC


Ryuu pulled the covers over his head as the sunlight came in from the window, he looked over at Takumi, asleep beside him, and smiled he got out of bed carefully so he wouldn't wake him. He slowly passed Sora's room on his way to the kitchen, and began to make Takumi a batch of coffee. Sora had been with them a total of one month and she already had the little red head kid following her around like a puppy, he sipped his coffee wondering how she would take the news of her family's slaughter. Takumi walked sleepily into the kitchen, his fiery red hair sticking up in all directions, from the previous nights activities and looked at Ryuu

"Is she up yet?" he ran his fingers through his hair, making Ryuu's lower region tingle.

"Nope"

Of course Sora walked in at that exact moment holding her ninja cat doll. The small eight year old girl looked up at them with her onyx eyes

"Ryuu-kun is Ita-kun coming back for me today with Sasuke?"

"I don't know Sora" She had been asking him everyday since the day after Itachi left her in his care, and he just didn't have the heart to tell her Itachi wasn't coming back for her. Luckily for him Takumi distracted her

"Hey kiddo after breakfast maybe you and I could go shopping for a birthday present for Ryuu-kun"

"Okay it's a date" she giggled at Ryuu's shocked face

"Hands off little Uchiha Takumi-chan is taken"

"Well that's okay I have Gaara"

"Who's Gaara?" Takumi laughed

"What's so funny uke?"

"Don't call me that! And what's funny is Gaara is the little red head kid that's been hanging with Sora, remember he's the one you don't like because he likes Sora"

"Well I'm her guardian I'm allowed to be concerned for her well being"

"He's eight Ryuu he can't do anything to her"

During this point of the conversation the two men had managed to move towards each other leaving only about an inch of space between them. Ryuu leaned over and kissed Takumi, while Takumi tried to protest against his more dominant partner. Neither one of them noticed when there was a small knock on the door nor when Sora let a small red headed, jade eyed boy into the house, took him to her room and set up a small tea party.

"Hi Gaara" she smiled when he put his stuffed raccoon dog next to him in one of the plastic chairs around the tea table.

"Hi" Gaara looked around at all of her stuffed animals "Why does that bunny have an eye patch?"

Sora shrugged "Ryuu gave it to me like that but it probably came that way since the eye patch is sewn on" She began to set out the tea cups giving one to each of her stuffed animals.

"You have a lot of stuffed animals"

"All I have is a Cat, a Turtle, a Monkey, a Snail, and a Fox"

"And your eye patch bunny and my Raccoon Dog"

"Well I hope we have enough tea" Gaara nodded and giggled as Ryuu and Takumi walked in

"Are we missing the party?"

Sora shook her head "Nope you're just in time Takumi-chan"

"We brought sake"

"Ryuu they're eight you can't give them sake!"

Ryuu leaned over and muttered in Takumi's ear "Relax its just apple juice"

"It better be or you're sleeping on the couch for two weeks and not getting any"

"What?" Sora looked up at them

"Ryuu isn't getting any what Takumi-chan?"

"I'll tell you when your older Sora" he looked over at Ryuu who was rocking back an forth in the corner "Dramatic much Ryuu?"

"You're so mean Takumi-chan!"

Takumi helped Sora and Gaara set up the little tea party, and yawned. He picked up the turtle toy and sat down placing the turtle in his lap. Gaara sat next to his raccoon dog "Sora I don't think you have enough chairs"

"Well maybe we can put some of the animals in our laps like Takumi-chan"

"Yeah" he watched her put the fox in her lap "Why do your animals all have weird tails?"

"I'm not sure"

"I bet your fox gets weighed down by all those tails"

"He only has nine"

Takumi watched the two eight year olds and chuckled. Ryuu finally calmed down and waked over, sitting in the seat next to Takumi he began to watch the eight year olds with his boyfriend. Gaara suddenly tripped, curtsy of Ryuu and accidently kissed Sora, and began to blush. Sora started giggling

"Gaara!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Sora giggled and kissed him "It's okay because I like you"

Gaara spent the entire tea party blushing

Takumi chuckled "Ahhh young love is so cute"

"We aren't in love Takumi-chan, we're just friends"

"Oh really now?"

"Yes really Ryuu-kun"

"Sora and Gaara sitting in a tree" Ryuu started singing

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Takumi laughed and joined in and the eight year olds both started blushing.

The four of them spent the day playing around and laughing, Ryuu and Takumi kissing, and Sora and Gaara played with their toys. By the time it started getting dark they were all worn out.

"Sora it's time for me to go home"

"Okay Gaara I'll see you tomorrow" Ryuu walked over

"Bye Gaara" Takumi walked over and wrapped his arms around Ryuu and laid his head on his shoulder

"Bye Gaara we hope you come back soon"

"Okay I will" Gaara waved and walked home

Ryuu looked over at the couch and saw Sora fast asleep.

"Well today was interesting" Takumi snuggled him

"Yep and with Itachi not coming back to pick up his little bundle of joy any time soon we will be stuck babysittin for quite some time"

"Indeed we will Takumi-chan but that's not such a bad thing really"


End file.
